Emerald Rewards
by Lycans-DollHouse
Summary: This is what i wish could have happened after the movie ended. VanHelsingxAnna Please review!


**Disclaimer- I own nothing these characters belong to Universal Pictures. This is simply what I wished could have happened instead of Anna dying.**

Anna Valerious watched as Van Helsing wept over her lifeless body. Cocking her head she smiled at the sky. Lifting her arms toward the sky she cried out,

"I did it Valcan; Dracula is dead and yet so am I." She finished in a whisper. Dropping her hands back to slap her thighs she regarded the scene before her with a deep sorrow. Van Helsing was clutching her body to him desperately, running his hand along her face and burying his face in her hair. He let out a primal cry that sounded like a wounded animal and that tore Anna's heart into pieces at the same time.

Carl let out a whimper and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, rising from the floor he stumbled toward the distraught slayer. Reaching out a hand he said,

"Van Helsing we must uh, we need to prepare the... uh her b-body. The sooner she can move on the easier it will be on her soul."

Van Helsing shook his head and held Anna tightly. He cried and dropped his head to her shoulder, laying his face against her rapidly cooling skin.

Stroking her face tenderly he looked down into the chocolate depths of her eyes for the last time before gently closing them. Screwing his face up in anguish he bowed his head, before softly pressing his mouth to her red lips. Picking her up in his arms he cradled her to his chest and carried her from the home of Dracula and his brides, the place she fought her last battle. Carl hurried ahead, tottering occasionally in his grief. Van Helsing followed behind at a more sedate pace, as to not jostle Anna's body. Tears silently fell down his face as he looked down at Anna. The princess looked as though she was simply sleeping.

"I'm sorry Anna I made a grave mistake tonight that cost something very precious. I thought I was strong enough to battle against the monster within me after defeating Dracula. As the monster took over I was full of rage and didn't realise who I was attacking. Only when it was too late that my mind was cleared but then the rage was replaced by grief and I doubt my mind shall ever truly be clear again. You once told me that you try to look on the brighter side of death; the bright side I see is that you shall be with your family and that you died having completed your family's mission. I only regret that we didn't have the chance to explore the love we felt and see where those feelings would have taken us."

Anna's spirit walked alongside Van Helsing as they trekked back to the Valerious Manor. She listened as her love talked quietly to her body, oblivious that she was able to hear every word that fell from his lips. She let out a melodious laugh as he repeated her words back to her, we try to look on the brighter side of death'. She smiled affectionately at the way he treated her body, as though it still housed her soul, and talked to her as though he was waiting for her to reply.

Carl was muttering incoherently to himself and constantly dashing away tears with his sleeve, on several occasions his hands flittered across his upper body as he crossed himself, praying to God that Anna would arrive to him safely. He grieved openly for the courageous young princess that had fought bravely to do what the rest of her family could not. He went over the last moments with her and regretted sending her to Van Helsings rescue with the cure, perhaps he should have taken it himself, and maybe he could have prevented her death.

Anna rested her hand on Carls shoulder and told him that he did nothing wrong and that he shouldn't dwell on things that had passed, he couldn't change anything and he needed to be there for Van Helsing. Carl seemed to feel that he wasn't alone as he glanced in her direction and seemed to calm considerably.

"Pull yourself together; you need to be here for Van Helsing you know what he's like." He muttered nodding his head.

The group reached the village and as they passed through the village centre toward the Manor cries were heard from the houses. Villagers opened their windows and doors as their princess was carried past them. Women cried aloud and men removed their hats in respect for Anna. They entered the Manor and Carl rushed off through a side door to find Van Helsing his spare clothes. Van Helsing carried Anna to her rooms high in the castle, her spirit following behind.

Opening her door with his foot he entered and laid Anna gently on the bed. Sitting on the side of the bed he looked at her face, bathed in moonlight. Carl shuffled through the door and gave Van Helsing his clothes, moving toward the door he took a last look at his Anna over his shoulder. Bowing his head sorrowfully he shut the door behind him. Van Helsing dressed carefully as not to aggravate his wounds from the fight. Pulling his boots on he sat on the windowsill and gazed out at the night sky.

Anna's spirit stood between the bed and Van Helsing. Leaning over herself she made a noise of disappointment in her throat.

"Oh I look a mess! All muddy and tangled. A shame really." She exclaimed. Van Helsing raised him off the windowsill and stood over the bed. Moving away toward a cupboard he filled a basin with warm water that had been laid out for Anna's return, the water was still hot so the maid had not been gone long. Soft cloth was laid out next to the jug to wash with.

Van Helsing placed the basin on the dark wood of the bedside table and reached back for the cloth. Much to Anna's surprise he dipped the cloth in the water before wringing it and gently cleaning the mud off her face and body. Sponging the dirt off her clothes he rubbed them with a dry cloth to dry them. Straightening her clothes he shifted her body so that she looked more comfortable, laying her legs out straight and her arms by her sides. Looking around the room he located her hairbrush and sat on the bed next to her body. Picking up her shoulders he leant her against him, supporting her weight on his shoulder, and carefully untangled her hair. Brushing it until it was soft and shone like ebony. Laying her back down he made sure her hair was neatly arranged around her head.

Anna watched his actions with a mixture of shock and surprise. Had he heard what she has said to him or did he really want to do that? As he tidied her body she realised just how much he loved her as she saw the tenderness in his actions, and realised just how much she returned that love and she mourned for the life they would never have.

Van Helsing carefully laid himself next to her body and rested himself on his side, twining his fingers with hers he fell asleep by her side. Anna watched as the grieving slayer fell into a troubled sleep, his eyelids flickering and limbs twitching as he dreamt. Moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating his features and throwing shadows across his face. Moving onto his back his face was drawn tight as he mumbled under his breath, conversing with somebody in his dream.

"Anna." His grip tightened on her hand as he grew increasingly frantic in his movements, never once letting go of her.

Anna worried her lip between her teeth as she watched Van Helsing thrash in his sleep, tears started to fall from her dark eyes when he breathed her name. However far he moved she noticed he never once dropped her hand. She grew increasingly upset as she saw his suffering. Trying desperately to ease his pain she moved to his side. Cupping his face with her hand she held his shoulder with her free hand, somehow calming his movements.

"Hush my darling. Its not real Gabriel, come on come back to me." She soothed her voice low. Stroking his face she pushed his hair back from his face. Van Helsing turned his face toward her hand, somehow feeling her touch. Anna laughed aloud.

"Oh Gabriel that's it, come back here to me, I'm right here with you right where I belong. That's it come on my love, whatever is happening where you are is not real, wake up Gabriel." Tears fell onto his face as she leant over him. Van Helsing stilled at her words and his entire body relaxed, feeling Anna's presence. His thumb caressed the back of her hand, as his grip relaxed on the hand of her earthly body. Anna followed his movement with her eyes and smiled softly. Bending further down she rested one hand on the top of his head and laid her head down on his chest, placing her free hand over his heart feeling it beat steadily, as hers no longer did.

"I love you Gabriel Van Helsing and I wish with all my heart that I did not have to leave you here to live out the rest of your days without me by your side as I should be." Tears once again started to trickle down her face and she started to weep in earnest on Van Helsings chest. Her cries echoed on the stone walls and bounced back at her. Van Helsings hand stroked her hair away from her face and his arms surrounded her, holding her tightly to him as she cried. She pressed her face against his neck and her fingers clutched tightly at his clothes, anchoring herself to him.

Anna's cries quietened and she was brought out of her sorrow by the feel of strong arms holding her. Puzzled she opened her eyes and blinked furiously to clear her eyes of tears. She was shaken to see that where her body had lain on the bed was only rumpled sheets. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for her body. Suddenly a familiar voice was heard above her head,

"I love you too, Anna Valerious with all my heart."

Startled she lifted her head from Van Helsings chest and stepped back from the bed.

She found herself looking down into the eyes of Van Helsing, eyes that were open and staring right at her. She looked around the room and was shocked to see her brother, Valcan stood next to her. Smiling he embraced her and gestured at her newly corporeal body.

"This is our gift to you little sister, for completing the task of the Valerious family. It also comes as a reward for Van Helsing too, for all his trials and helping the Church. Father is immensely pleased that the terror of Dracula has finally come to an end, he would have come himself but it was easier for me as I have only recently passed."

Turning to Van Helsing, who was sat up on the bed, he said.

"My family and I thank you for your part in the task and as part of our unending gratitude we have these for you." Passing Van Helsing a small carved wooden box he continued.

"I trust you know what they are for and we hope they will come in useful in the days to come."

Van Helsing opened the box and smiled, nodding his head in understanding. Standing up he clasped hands with Valcan and embraced him.

"Thank you brother, I am eternally grateful and will not disappoint you."

Nodding Valcan turned to Anna.

"It is time for me to go I'm afraid Anna. Good luck little sister; we are all very proud of you." Enfolding her in his arms he kissed the top of her head and smiled. Stepping back into a shaft of moonlight he waved and faded from sight. Anna stared at the spot at which he disappeared and then looked down at her body. Running her hands down her body to check she was real and alive, she seemed stunned. Head bowed she wrapped her arms about her middle, hair falling to cover her face from sight.

"Gabriel."

Van Helsing took a step toward her reaching out a hand to touch her.

"Anna?" He asked questioningly.

She raised her tearstained face and looked up at Van Helsing.

"Oh Gabriel." She moaned and moved into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing herself against him she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. Van Helsing pulled her tightly against his body, determined not to let go. His arm circled her waist, holding tightly and his other hand rested on the back of her head. He hid his face in the softness of her hair, drinking in the feel of her.

"Gabriel Gabriel Gabriel." She repeated his name again and again, clinging tighter to his body.

Lowering his face to her ear he said her name, sending thrills racing through her body.

"Talk to me Anna, what is wrong?"

Anna shook her head and whimpered, threading her fingers in his hair.

"Anna."

Anna lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Van Helsing ran his fingers down the side of her face caressing her skin. Wiping her tears away with his thumb he smiled at her.

"Anna." He repeated.

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked away from him due to the intensity of his gaze.

"I thought we would never have this chance again, that it was gone forever and yet here we are. It's just slightly overwhelming, only moments ago I was dead and now I breathe."

"I understand Anna, only a short while ago I was dreaming and was pulled from a nightmare by a voice I thought I would never hear again, yours. I wake to find you very much alive and holding onto me as though your life depended on it and crying as though it were I who was dead and not yourself. I do not truly understand how you have been restored to me, but I intend to take every moment with you and enjoy what they have given us." He told her passionately, eyes blazing.

"I know you do Gabriel, as do I." She admitted, bringing her hand up to caress his face. Closing his eyes he leaned into her touch, seeking her warmth.

Opening his eyes he stared down at her.

"I love you."

Anna smiled and leant toward him.

"I love you too." She murmured just before their mouths met in a tender kiss. Van Helsing pulled her tightly to him and his hand ran the length of her back, as he deepened the kiss. Anna moaned and an arm round his neck to thread in his hair again, her other arm snaked around his waist to fist in his shirt and hold him securely to her. The kiss grew in heat and passion before they both broke away, pulling apart slowly and breathing rapidly.

Leaning his forehead against hers he smiled at her.

"I thought I was never going to be able to feel like that again." He told her softly.

"I felt the same way." Anna replied, "Thank the gods we wont ever have to feel like that again."

Returning her dark head to his shoulder they were content to hold each other, moonlight shining brightly through the window and bathing them in an ethereal light.

It was some time later that Van Helsing winced and let go of Anna to put a hand to his side. Concern filled the dark depths of her eyes, hands immediately moving toward the concerned area. Van Helsings hands moved to stop her, firmly holding her wrists.

"Anna it is nothing, do not worry yourself."

"Nonsense Gabriel, don't deny that you are wounded and that the wounds obviously pain you. Now here let me look." She said shaking off his hold on her wrists. She pulled the soft white shirt from the waist of the leather trousers he was wearing.

There was a sharp intake of breath followed by a muttered,

"Oh Gabriel."

A bloody wound ran down the length of his side, obviously a gash from Dracula's claws. Gently tugging the shirt over his head and dropping it to the bed, Anna gently ran her fingers near the wound, checking for infection. Van Helsing winced and moved away from Anna slightly. Shaking her head and muttering about typical slayers who fight dangerous creatures and claim they are uninjured, she moved away and heated the basin of water from her bedside table on the fire.

When it was hot she bid Van Helsing to sit down at the window. Lifting the basin and the cloth she gently cleaned the wound and the others on his upper body. Moving away to a draw she came back with ointments and bandages. She smeared ointment along the wounds before carefully bandaging them. Leaning back to admire her handiwork she noticed his head was leant against the wall and he seemed asleep. Putting away everything she rested a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Gabriel, wake up come on my love, come back to me." She said softly into his ear.

His eyelids fluttered open and he managed a weak smile, leaning his weight on his princess he got up and moved toward the bed. Anna drew back the covers and helped him lay down. Moving to the other side of the bed she pulled off her boots and corset, rifling through another draw she pulled out a blanket and lay it across the foot off the bed pulling it up to add extra warmth. Climbing into bed she drew up close to Van Helsing but lay a little way off as to not aggravate his injuries. Van Helsing opened one eye and regarded her curiously. He shifted slightly and reached out, pulling her against him. His shoulder having just become her pillow she kissed his throat and wrapped her arm about his waist, careful to avoid his wounds. Van Helsing wrapped his arms around her, holding he to him securely. Kissing her head he said,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kissing her head they both fell into a deep sleep.

Carl opening the door, yelling and fainting promptly to the floor, awoke Anna and Van Helsing the next morning. Van Helsing blearily opened his eyes and looked at the shape lying on the floor, guessing he was still alive he switched his attention to the dark beauty in his arms that was stirring and starting to wake from slumber. Anna opened her eyes and found Van Helsing staring down at her. A smile curved her lips as she remembered the night before. Leaning up she kissed him on the lips.

"Morning Gabriel."

"Good morning princess." He replied with a grin. She laughed and noticed the shifting shape on the floor.

"Carl?" She asked.

Carl was leaning against the wall for support and was staring agape at Anna. Shaking his head he wiped vigorously at his face and pointed at her.

"But you y-you were dead. We s-saw you last night." He stuttered incomprehensively.

Giving up he simply threw himself at Anna, hugging her and saying.

"Oh Im so glad you're here, Van Helsing would have been simply impossible to live with after yesterdays events."

Grinning like a fool he sat at the foot of the bed while between them, Anna and Van Helsing explained how she was here. Nodding his head Carl said,

"Marvellous, absolutely marvellous I shall go out right this instant and let everybody know, they'll be delighted!" he hurried out the door without another word.

Anna and Van Helsing washed and dressed and went down to have breakfast. After the meal they walked hand in hand through the woods surrounding the village. They were making their way to the cliff top; the same one Valcan had been chased over by the werewolf. A bundle of pink daisies were clutched in Anna's free hand. Few words were spoken as they enjoyed spending time in each other's presence. They came to a stop at the edge of the cliff and found themselves looking down into the swirling depths of the rushing water, heading out to sea.

Anna inhaled deeply and smiled, lifting her arm she kissed the flowers before letting them drop to the water below. They watched as the flowers bobbed on the waters surface until they were out of sight. Leaning her head against Van Helsings chest she sighed happily as his arms wound around her shoulders. Leaning down until his mouth brushed her ear he asked,

"Are you well?"

She looked up at him and then looked out at the surrounding sky, a smile flitting across her face. She turned back to him as though waking from a deep sleep.

"For the first time in a long while, yes I am well."

"Good." He replied.

Releasing her, he felt in the pocket of his leather coat. Withdrawing his hand she saw that it contained the wooden box her brother, Valcan had given him the night before. Bending down on one knee he looked up at the features staring quizzically down at him. Anna cocked a slender eyebrow, red lips forming the word,

"Gabriel?" Taking her hand in his he smiled up at her.

"I love you Anna with everything that is in me. It tore me apart to think that you were dead and that I had killed you, then I woke to find you with me, living and breathing and it was truthfully one of the happiest moments of my life. So here I am telling you that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, to be there with you through everything. When I woke yesterday and found you with me, I knew I had to consider asking you this, and Valcan confirmed it. I love you, Anna Valerious will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

Opening the box her revealed three rings, two wedding rings and a third engagement ring. Pulling out the engagement ring he held it in his hand, watching her face for any sign of her answer. A look of wonder was currently residing on Anna's face that was quickly replaced by a smile as she pulled out of her reverie.

"I love you Gabriel Van Helsing and nothing on this earth would make me happier than to live out the rest of my days as your wife."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes you fool!"

A grin spread across Van Helsings face as he slipped the ring on her finger. Picking up the wooden box he put it back in his pocket as he rose from the ground. Anna bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet as she waited for him to stand.

As soon as he was upright she threw herself into his arms, cradling his head in her arms as she kissed him. Arms quickly wrapped about her pulling her body close to his. It seemed an eternity later that they broke away from each other, holding each other close. Anna brought her hand down between their heaving chests to examine the ring glimmering on her ring finger. A simple white gold ring with a deep green emerald in the middle, on either side of the stone a Celtic triquetra was engraved in the metal.

Van Helsing brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the ring, dark eyes never leaving hers. Smiling softly at him she leant forward and kissed him.

"Perhaps we should head back, I'm sure Carl will be ecstatic at the prospect of performing a wedding."

"Hmm I can imagine his reaction now, though I don't know if he'll manage the ceremony without crying."

"Dear god Gabriel, we shall have to keep him away from any alcoholic beverages."

They walked back to the Manor, arms around each other, just another couple in love.

The next few days passed in a blur of repeatedly picking Carl up off the floor as he fainted from the stress of wedding planning, and making preparations for the upcoming nuptials. It seemed in no time at all it was the morning of the wedding. Carl was in the banquet hall of Valerious Manor where servants and villagers alike were bustling round decorating and adding the finishing touches before heading off to get their selves ready. Everybody had been invited to the wedding of their princess and the slayer.

Van Helsing was stood at the window of one of the guest rooms as Anna was getting ready in her room that they had been sharing. He was clad in new black leather trousers; a snow white shirt that had slightly ruffled sleeves was tucked into his waistband. A black waistcoat accentuated his slim figure and a forest green cravat added colour to the ensemble. The waistcoat was embroidered with green thread twisting vines to match the cravat. A high collared mid thigh length black jacket was hung on the back of the chair. The collar and detail of the jacket were also green embroidery.

Carl burst through the heavy oak door in his freshly washed robe. Seeing Van Helsing dressed he clapped his hands and ushered him through the door, telling him to go down to the banquet hall to wait while he went to fetch the bride.

Anna was also stood at the window as she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her black leather corset had been replaced by a white leather corset for the wedding, adding her own personality to the traditional white outfit. A slim fitting white skirt fell to the floor about her feet, the train of the dress spread behind her. Her hair was pinned up with ornate green pins, and stray curls cascaded down her back and across her shoulders. Her normal dark make-up made her chocolate eyes stand out and deep red drew attention to her luscious mouth. A white blouse, much like the ones she normally wore was tucked into the corset; embroidered with green and had no sleeves, leaving her pale arms bare. Her silver cross hung from her neck and fell past the low scoop neck of the blouse.

Carl hurried through the door and was struck speechless as he beheld the Transylvanian beauty in front of him. Anna ducked her head and smiled shyly up at him, gesturing at herself she asked,

"How do I look?"

Carl's mouth dropped and he gesticulated wildly with his hands as he searched for a word fitting enough to describe her beauty. Eventually he gave up and simply beamed at her.

"I shall take that as an acceptable." She laughed.

Smiling bemusedly she allowed Carl to lead her down to wait outside the doors of the banquet hall.

Van Helsing looked up as Carl hurried down the aisle toward him. Panting he asked,

"Do you still have the rings?" Van Helsing lifted the box in front of Carl's eyes and nodded. Carl relaxed visibly and signalled for the music to start. The panelled doors were pulled open to reveal Anna. Anna met Van Helsings eyes and smiled at him, starting her walk toward him. She glanced around the hall and blushed at the admiring glances and smiles she was receiving from the villagers and servants.

Stopping at Van Helsings side she passed the bouquet of red roses to her handmaiden and turned back to face Carl. Glancing at Van Helsing she grinned shyly at him.

"You look beautiful." He told her. Looking him up and down she smiled wickedly and replied,

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr Van Helsing."

In an attempt to restrain his self from lifting her over his shoulder and taking her to bed, marriage be damned, he turned to face Carl.

The next moments Anna and Van Helsing would remember for the rest of their lives and would look back on fondly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Anna Van Helsing and Gabriel Van Helsing; you may now kiss the bride." Carl beamed at them both and happily folded to the floor in a dead faint as Gabriel drew Anna in for their first kiss as husband and wife. The following hours at the wedding ball seemed to pass quickly with Carl being revived several times with smelling salts whenever he got overwhelmed by emotion.

Gabriel led his new wife up the stairs through the manor to their new bedroom. Carrying her through the door like tradition they both gasped as they took in the beauty of the room. Candles had been lit everywhere and rose petals were spread across the four poster mahogany bed. There was all matching mahogany furniture and rich green and purple fabrics. Moonlight shone through the bay window.

He watched as Anna looked around the room before turning back to him.

"I love you Gabriel Van Helsing, my husband." She said twining their hands together that wore the matching white gold wedding bands, inside they were engraved with their names. Kissing her he replied in kind,

"I love you too my wife, Anna Van Helsing."

"Gabriel." Looking up coyly at him from under her lashes she grinned wickedly.

"Take me to bed and lose me forever."

Soon the room was filled with sighs and promises of eternal love. Midnight found them asleep in each others embrace, the clouds parted and the lovers were bathed in moonlight.

**Authors Note: Well there you go, I hope I managed to bring Anna back in a believable manner. Reviews would be lovely and will be returned in kind. Thank you !**


End file.
